


Four Legged Children And A Glass Of Merlot

by ashleytet



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, a lil funny, doggy playdates, liam and nick get it on, sorry it was suposed to be longer but i ran out of time, they kind of just jump right into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleytet/pseuds/ashleytet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pig gets to spend and evening with her boyfriend and Nick gets to know her boyfriend's owner.</p><p>or</p><p>Doggy playdates aren't actually a thing and everyone seems to know this but Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Legged Children And A Glass Of Merlot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nature_aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nature_aly/gifts).



It was a normal sunny Saturday afternoon when Nick saw real physical proof that the government was actually, in fact, cloning people. Everything about the occurrence was normal so it makes Nick wonder if he imagined the whole thing but the piece of scrap paper with numbers written on it  in his hand proves him otherwise.

He had been at the dog park with Pig, Busta Sniff, Daisy, and Pixie, just lounging in the sun and watching the dogs run around. The two partners in crime particularly liked rousing up the native ducks in the pond, making them quack angrily and ruffle their feathers at the dogs.

“Hey, lookit there. Pig and Busta made a friend.” Daisy says nodding over towards the dogs.

Nick looks over to see the dogs frolicking with a third dog, an Alaskan Klee Kai, he’s seen play with Pig a couple times. “Oh, that’s Pig’s boyfriend didn’t you know?”

Pixie laughs, “That little thing is Pig’s boyfriend?”

“He is!” Nick says affronted, “Pig’s a strong minded woman and she knows what she likes!”

“Who does he belong to? Do you know?” Daisy asks and Nick shakes his head.

“No, whenever I call Pig the thing just runs off, figure he’s not stray, look well fed doesn’t he?” Nick comments. “Bit strange I’ve never seen the owner though, now that you’ve mentioned it.”

They continued to chat lightly, enjoying their time in the sun as the day went on. Suddenly a shadow passed over Nick and he looked up to see what was probably the most beautiful man he’s seen in his whole very young life of only thirty years. Nick had never been a very religious man but right then and there he started thanking whoever that had sent his beautiful, sweat soaked and muscley angel to appear in front of him.

“Is that your dog?” a voice asked breaking Nick out of his silent worship.

“Huh?” Nick answered blankly.

The gorgeous being molded by the hands of Jesus, Zeus, and the delicate fingers of Mother Theresa herself pointed down at a spot a bit away from them. “The bull terrier, she yours?”

Nick looked to see Pig and the unknown dog looking all loved up together, rolling in the grass playfully. “Oh, yeah, Pig. She’s mine. Sorry, has she been bothering you? She’s still being trained you see.

The man broke out in a smile and Nick pondered briefly what it would be like to lick the sweat off his chest. “Oh no! Just that Loki seems to really like her and I’d love it if we could set up a playdate for them. I’m Liam by the way.” Liam grins, holding out his hand.

Nick gripped the hand offered tightly, marveling in the roughness of skin under his fingers, “Nick, and yeah, that’d be alright. Pig seems to really like, Loki was it, as well.”

Liam’s smile, if possible, grew wider and dug around if the pockets of his basketball shorts for his phone. “Oh shoot, I think I might have left my phone in the car,” he says frowning.

“Here,” Daisy says producing a torn off piece of a receipt and a pen from her purse. Liam looks surprised, as if he didn’t realize she and Pixie were there and smiles sheepishly, taking the offered items with a small murmur of thanks.

He writes his number down and hands it to Nick, still smiling, “Please let me know when you’re going to be here next and I’ll be sure to bring Loki.”

Nick nods, still a bit awestruck at the sight of Liam, who cheerfully waves at the trio and whistles for Loki to follow him as he jogs back to his car.

It’s silent for a bit before Nick turns back to the girls, “Did you guys see the young David Beckham too or was that just me?”

“Talk about a fit man,” Daisy sighs wistfully. “I don’t understand how you’re always so bloody lucky Grims.”

Nick blinks at her, “What do you mean?”

“Nick, babe, he was clearly trying to hit on you.” Pixie says with a raised eyebrow.

Nick looks at them bewildered, “What?” Now Nick isn’t a newbie when it comes to the art of seduction. He’s had his fair share of boys he’s coyly led into his bed so he knows what flirting is like, and that was not it.

“Babe,” Pixie begins patiently, “I’m not saying you’re a troll, but Daisy is a hot piece of work and he didn’t even glance her way, in fact, I don’t even think he realized we were here until he needed something to write on. Also, who the hell sets up playdates for dogs, he was hitting on you Grims.”

“Lots of people set up playdates for their dogs!” Nick protests and the girls just roll their eyes.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Have fun in denial land, but let's go back to yours, I spied some merlot in your cabinet the other week that I fully plan on getting my hands on.” Daisy says, getting up to stretch.

“Ooh, I could go for a glass or two I suppose, where’s that dog of mine? Busta! Time to go baby!” Pixie calls out, standing up as well.

“You guys aren’t getting your grubby little hands on my merlot, I haven’t even opened it yet!” Nick squawks, rising up and brushing grass off his jeans.

Pig comes trotting along when she sees that they’ve all stood up. Busta comes running a bit later and the two dogs sit patiently as their leashes get clipped back on.

“How old do you think he was?” Nick says suddenly and Daisy lets out a snort of laughter.

“Oh so now you’re concerned about age?” She teases.

“I’ve always been concerned about age!” Nick sputters indignantly, “I’m not a pedophile!”

“Come along children, the dogs are more well behaved than you two.” Pixie says rolling her eyes as Nick and daisy continue to bicker behind her.

But now Nick’s back on his own. The girls had left around noon earlier after staying the night and Nick had forgotten about the piece of paper until he had dug out his wallet from his pants to do some online shopping and the piece of paper had floated to the ground.

Did he send a text? Did he call? Was it too late? No, it was only 9. But what if Liam went to sleep early because he had a job that started really early in the morning? Speaking of, he should probably get to bed. Nick sighs and inputs Liam’s number in his phone in case he loses the piece of paper and starts getting ready for bed.

***

“Gooooooood Morning to all the listeners awake right now! How was your weekend Miss Fifi?” Nick intones into his microphone.

“Was alright, did a spot of camping actually. Went back to my parent’s for the weekend and they already had plans to go, so instead of being a kind and considerate daughter and leaving them to enjoy their trip by themselves, I joined them.” Fifi grins.

Nick laughs, delighted, “I actually had a calm weekend. Went to the dog park for a bit on Saturday. Speaking of, I've actually got a question, people set up playdates for their dogs right? That’s a thing?”

“I suppose it’s a thing,” Fifi starts out slowly, “But isn’t it usually an excuse to see the person? It’s like when you were younger and the kid you babysat had a really hot older brother so you always wanted to babysit them.”

‘What? No, it’s definitely a thing! Like how people set up playdates for their kids! What do you think listeners, are doggy playdates are a thing or just excuse to eye up the owner? text your responses to eight double one double nine. We’ll start reading them after the lovely Tina Daheley gives her weather report.” Nick switches his mic off and takes his phone out and opens up a new text.

‘Hey Liam, it’s Nick from the dog park. Just wanted to know if you’re free Tuesday? To go to the dog park I mean.’ he types out and sets his phone down as Tina finishes up.

“And the texts are pouring in!” he says, switching his mic back on. “Before the break we asked you to text in if doggy playdates are a thing or an excuse to get close to your one true love. Amanda from Bristol says it’s definitely about the person, getting together only for the sake of your dogs is a bit weird don’t you think? John from Leeds says he hates dogs but if he were to set up a doggy playdate it would be because he is interested in the owner.” Nick says reading the texts. “Seems like the general consensus is that it’s not about the dogs you sneaky sneaky folk!” Nick laughs, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Here’s a new record from Avicii called ‘Waiting For Love’”

***

It isn’t until later on that afternoon that Nick gets a response from Liam. **‘Heyyy, yeah, im free 2mrww :) :) :) what time?’**

_‘4pm ok?’_

**‘yeah sounds good’**

_‘awesome, don’t forget the dog!’_

**‘haha ok, can’t wait ;)’**

Winky face. Winky face??? Oh my god Liam was flirting with him. Liam, who would be the actual reincarnation of David Beckingham if it wasn’t for the fact he wasn't dead. Liam who probably still in uni and somehow had the body an Olympic runner. God bless whoever decided to favor him like this.

Nick really should have looked at the weather forecast because come Tuesday afternoon England did what she does best and rained heavily all day. Normally even the rain wouldn’t be able to affect plans very much but to top it all off London was under a severe hurricane watch. Just London. Out of all of England, Mother Nature decided she just didn’t like London today.

 _‘Don’t think we can even go outside today, reschedule?’_   he texts Liam.

 **‘yeah, Loki is rly sad :(‘** Liam replies.

Nick bites his lip, _‘If you can brave the weather maybe you could come over? So the dogs can see each other?’_

**‘Yeah, thatd b great, where do u live?’**

Nick texts him his address and goes to take a quick shower and if he gives himself an extra spritz of cologne, well, no one has to know. He’s adjusting the throw pillows on his couch when the doorbell rings. He rushes to the door to let Liam and Loki in and out of the storm.

Liam has a normal rain jacket on but Loki’s bundled up in the cutest little doggy rain coat Nick has ever seen. Liam steps inside and puts Loki down so he can close his umbrella. Loki shakes the water off and immediately sets off around the house.

“Loki! No!” Liam calls after him, “Sorry he gets excited in new places.” he says apologetically to Nick.

“It’s fine, he’s probably gone to find Pig who is around here somewhere most likely with one of my socks in her mouth.” Nick waves him off and sure enough thirty seconds later Pig zooms by them, Loki on her tail, both of their cheeks stuffed with Nick’s socks.

“Would you like something to drink? I’ve got a bit of wine I think, wait,” Nick narrows his eyes playfully at Liam, “You are old enough to have some wine right? You aren’t some sixth former with incredible maturation?”

Liam laughs, “Yes, yes, I’m twenty-one, dad.” he replies, amused.

Dad. Nick didn’t even want to get into that, but twenty-one, okay Nick could work with that. “have a seat on the couch, I’ll get us some glasses, yeah?” he says pointing towards the living room.

He gets two of his nicest glasses and a full bottle of merlot he had managed to hide from the girls yesterday and takes a deep breath before heading towards the living room.

“So are you still in uni?” Nick asks while pouring the wine.

“Went for a year and decided that it wasn’t for me, so now I’m a mechanic. I’ve always liked fixing things and I'm very good with my hands,” he says accepting the glass and Nick’s hand trembles a little while pouring his own. “What do you do?”

“Oh um, I do radio?” Nick says, he had been sure Liam knew who he was.

“Oh! That’s fun! Are you on anything I might have heard?” Liam asks innocently.

“Nothing in particular..” Nick says awkwardly. He wasn’t Taylor Swift or anything but normally, at least in London, people recognized him and he felt kind of embarrassed that he expected Liam to as well.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t call radio one’s breakfast show nothing in particular.” Liam teases and Nick looks up at him wide eyed. “I just wanted to see how you’d react, a guy like you? How could I not know who you are.”

Nick goes a bit pink at that and takes a sip of his wine. “Do you listen often?” he asks.

“Not every day, but often enough,” Liam says honestly.

“Did you listen yesterday? From the beginning?” Nick waits with bated breath.

“I did,” Liam says simply and the air surrounding them seems to get a bit heavier and a bit warmer.

Nick drained the rest of his glass and poured himself another, “Is Loki your only dog?” he asks, changing the subject.

Liam looks a bit disappointed but answers anyway, “No, got a family dog, Brit, she’s a lab, short for Britain. My family’s very patriotic.”

“Had a dog before Pig, Puppy Power Forever. She died, though, so now I’ve got Pig.” Nick babbles.

“You sure have a way with names don’t you?” Liam grins.

“It’s part of my charm.” Nick says and Liam flutters his eyelashes at him.

“I can see that.”

God. Liam was going to _kill_ him. Nick didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to his mum. Death by eyelashes, that’s what his tomb would say. Scott would have to come back for the breakfast spot and his sister, Jane would probably take Pig in.

Nick looks up from his musings and he isn’t completely sure but Liam looks a whole lot closer than he was before and god was his air condition even _working?_

“Would you like some more wine?” Nick asks, noticing Liam’s empty glass.

“No thanks, but I wouldn’t mind something else.” Liam says lowly.

“If you say me I will get Pig to bite your toes. I have more class than that.” Nick says and Liam chuckles.

“What if I asked nicely?” Liam asks huskily and Nick waves him on. “Nick,” Liam begins humoring him, “May I have sex with you?”

Nick licks his lips and sets his glass down, standing up, Well since you've asked so nicely I suppose. Come on then, bedroom’s that way.”

Liam grabs his hand and pulls Nick toward him, kissing him deep and slow, chasing the taste of wine on Nick’s tongue. Nick clutches at Liam’s shirt, scrambling for something to hold onto.

“God, I can’t wait to be inside of you.” Liam says biting at Nick’s lips.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Nick breathes.

They make it to the hallway going into Nick's room before Liam stops them again. He flattens Nick against the wall, his knee applying delicious pressure against Nick's dick. Liam kisses him for a bit, slowly descending to Nick's arching neck to suck on the skin there. Nick slips his hands into the back of Liam's pants and gropes his ass, causing the two to press against each other more frantically.

"Bedroom's right over there," Nick gasps out.

"What if I just fucked you right here, though?" Liam says in a voice that makes Nick groan. "What if I flipped you around and licked your arse until you can only think of my name? Then I push into you slowly, only thing wetting my dick is the spit from your loosened arse? Then I'd fuck you real tight and slow until you can't take it anymore and I'd ram into you over and over again. Huh baby, would you like that?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Nick says and Liam puffs up, motioning for Nick to wrap his legs around him.

Liam rubs his hands up and down Nick's thighs and rolls his hips into him. Nick's dick is straining painfully against his zipper now and so he reaches a hand between them to let it free. When his dick springs out into the open its red and leaking precum everywhere. Liam somehow gets a hand on him while still supporting Nick's weight and pumps his hand a couple times.

"As hot as this is I'm not actually an expert in the art of wall sex." Liam admits and Nick wants to laugh at how cute he is.

Liam lets him down and they walk quickly towards the bedroom, Nick's dick bobbing as he walks. They get to the bedroom and shoo out the dogs, locking the door behind them.

Liam starts backing Nick onto the bed and Nick doesn't know what to do because he's never met anyone so _forward_ as Liam is. He lets himself fall on the bed and watches as Liam stands in front of him pulling off his shirt. Smooth, tan muscles are revealed inch by inch and Nick devours it all with his eyes. Liam pulls his jeans down as well, pants and all, and Liam is blessed, scratch that Nick is the one that's blessed. Either way, Liam's dick is huge and Nick has become such a thankful person lately.

He decides that anymore staring will probably scare Liam off and busies himself by taking off his own clothes. The jeans were easy enough seeing as they were already down to his knees. His shirt may have lost a few buttons in his mission to be naked as fast as possible but they died a worthy cause. It grew a bit awkward as they looked at each other's naked bodies, dicks hard and cheeks pink.

"Do you have a condom?" Liam finally asks and Nick flips over and reaches across his bed to the nightstand on the other side to pull out his lube and a couple of condoms. He liked to think positively.

"How do you want me?" He asks Liam breathlessly, peering up at him from under his eyelashes.

Liam turns a darker pink as he takes in the sight, "I want to watch you open yourself up for me. Is that okay?"

Nick swallows thickly and nods, "Yeah I could do that."

He places a pillow in the middle of the bed to rest his lower back and to prop his bum up a bit. He can feel his whole body flushing pink as he spreads his legs a little towards Liam.  He starts slow, circling his rim a bit and then gently pushes a finger inside, angling it the way he likes. It's a bit dry but he likes that too and keeps going.

"Mmm, you look so good like that," Liam murmurs, eyes locked on Nick.

Nick starts to get into it a little bit and adds a little more lube so he can push a second finger in. He brings his left hand up to pinch his nipples and starts actively fucking himself with his fingers, letting out small moans.

"God, look at you, you're doing so well, look how good you are at fucking yourself." Liam praises and Nick has to bite down hard on his tongue to stop himself from coming. "You like that don't you? Being told how good you are?" Liam whispers, stepping a bit closer. Nick feels himself blush because he _does_ like being told he's done a good job.

He scissors his fingers and presses against his prostate and he comes without any warning, blinking away pure white spots from his vision. It gets all over his stomach, he grimaces, it’ll be a pain to get off later. He slips his fingers out, panting and holds a hand up at Liam, "Give like two seconds and I'll be good again."

Liam looks at him with surprise but rolls a condom on anyway and slicks his dick up with some lube.

Honestly, Nick doesn't think he'll be ready for another hour again at the very least but he'll be damned if he lets an opportunity like this pass just because he got a little too into himself.

He wiggles his bum at Liam and spreads his slightly puffed up hole with two fingers, "C'mon then let's see what you got."

Liam drives in with one stroke, shutting Nick up, "Have you always got such a snarky little mouth?" He asks, amused.

Nick's having trouble thinking any coherent thoughts to respond. He feels so full and sensitive and it's all just so amazing. "It's part of my charm." He breathes out.

"Maybe I should put something there to shut you up then," Liam says, dragging a finger across Nick's lips. "Hmm, maybe another time."

Nick chokes because who knew Liam was this kinky? Liam starts to move now, each thrust full of power, purpose, and pleasure. To Nick's utter disbelief his dick starts to fatten up again as the head of Liam's dick applies blunt pressure to his prostate with every other thrust.

Nick starts to slide from the forcefulness of each movement and has to grip his hand within the sheets to center himself. Liam's fingers are tight against his sides, forcing his body down to meet his thrusts.

Liam bends over without breaking his pace, his body trapping Nick's against the bed. He presses flat against him, Nick's come from earlier, smearing in between their bodies.

"Fuck." Nick gasps out, tears in the corners of his eyes from the oversensitivity.

"So tight, and _hot_." Liam groans, his hips smacking against Nick's ass cheeks. "Taking me in so well, I want to hear how good I'm making you feel." He sticks two fingers in Nick's mouth, forcing him to voice his moans aloud.

Liam's thrusts start getting a bit erratic and he gets a hand on Nick's dick, stroking in time with his thrust. "Getting close." He wheezes out, "Need you to come."

"I can't, it's too soon," Nick protests, trying to swipe Liam's hand away.

"You can." Liam commands, fucking Nick into the bed. Nicks whines and feels his eyes start to tear up as a spot of pain starts to grow in his pleasure. After a few more thrusts Liam surrenders to his own pleasure and comes inside Nick. Nick's toes curl at the sudden flood of warmth within him and his hips buck into the air, coming again for the second time, a small dribble coming out of his dick.

They lie there panting for a while before Liam pulls out, causing Nick to wince a bit at the drag. He ties off the condom and drops of in the bin beside Nick's bed and takes a corner of the bed sheet to wipe the come off of their bodies. Nick lies in the bed drowsily.

Liam stands there a bit awkwardly, unsure of whether to leave or stay before Nick opens a bleary eye and pats the spot next to him. "Get in you knob and cuddle me."

Liam visually brightens and slides in under the sheets next to him and hesitantly pulls Nick into his embrace.

Nick settles in Liam's arms and softly presses his mouth against his. They lie there kissing lazily, enjoying each other's body heat.

"We should do this again, in fact, I demand it." Nick mumbles into his lips sleepily. "I'm going to wake you up at an ungodly time tomorrow morning and then I'm going to ride you and then go to work and tell all of England what a great dick you have."

Liam simply laughs and presses against him closer.

***

"So believe it or not, I had a doggy play date yesterday," Nick says smugly into his mic, eyes twinkling. "It is a thing!"

"Only you Nick." Fiona laughs.

"Although," Nick begins slyly, "I also did have the most amazing se-"

Fiona shuts off his mic quickly after that and puts on a record as Nick grins at her. She swats him in the head with a newspaper that was near her, "For the last fucking time Nick, you are _not_ allowed to talk about your sex life on the bloody radio!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Almost like magic, immediately after I got my assignment my life just became really busy and so it was a rush to get this out and so I'm very sorry for any mistakes as they are all my own! To nature_aly: This isn't actually the prompt I wanted to do but it was the easiest to write in a short amount of time. After the authors are revealed I would love to talk to you about the prompt I actually wanted to write and would still love to write! Hopefully until then this is satisfactory enough!


End file.
